


Girfriend

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, M/M, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Girfriend

Phil and Clint were talking to Daisy via Skype. 

"Well you seem like you are enjoying your self." said Clint.

"I am. And I am learning alot." said Daisy. 

"Nice to know. So what else is New?" asked Phil.

"Well, I am coming back in 2 months." said Daisy. 

Clint and Phil nodded. 

"I am bringing my girlfriend." said Daisy. 

"You are dating?" asked Clint.

Daisy nodded. "For 2 months." she said. 

"What is her name?" asked Phil.

"Dr Jemma Simmons. She is in biochem." said Daisy. 

"Nice. We'll be happy to meet her." said Clint.

"Nice to know. well I will see you in 2 months." said Daisy. 

"OK, love you." said Clint and Phil.

"Love you too." said Daisy.


End file.
